When the Spring Comes Again
by dream wind
Summary: This is it...Elrond x Serenity pairing fic...someone said about Legolas is the one that always gets paired...so I did one for one of my fav character from the *book* Lord Elrond...Never mind the you only can have one soulmate principle of the elves...some
1. Prologue

~ When Spring comes again ~  
  
  
an:Oh my god! I did it! a Elrond x Serenity fic! O_o..... I changed my mind, This is during third age, the War of the Ring  
  
Prologue: Memories of the past  
  
This chapter has flash backs to both their own past! so it's called 'Memories of the past'  
  
I shouldn't be listening to 'Love theme' from Final Fantasy4 (aka ff2 in america) or other wise called Rosa's theme it's sad and sweet music...~_~;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rivendell~  
  
It was shadowing of another darkenss that worried Elrond a lot these days, he sighed and looked at his ring Vilya,one of the greatst of all the rings ever made, apart from the One Ring of course. Their source of trouble, what he regreted more was that he should have done something when Isildur, all those years ago took the ring. But then he knew better then to attack a person with their heart corrupted by the One Ring.  
  
He sighed and looked out at the waterfalls of Rivendell, when his beloved daughter Arwen came walking in with a distressed look on her face.  
  
"What is it, my child? you are worried greatly? is it Aragorn?" Elrond asked calmly despite the distress.  
  
"No father, Aragorn is fine I believe, because he just came in to drop off this unconcious lady before having to do a favour for Mithrandir" Arwen's lovely feature was worried, then spoke again "She seems to be in deep sleep of some sort..maybe you should come and look at her", with that Elrond and Arwen hastily walked to where Arwen have placed her.  
  
  
Elrond~  
  
His first impression of the lady whom Aragorn braught in was that it was another of their kind, unforutnatly reminded him of his love whom have departed for Valinor almost 1000 years ago.Celebrian was her name, she was beautiful like the sunshine, wise as her parents, especially Lady Galadrial. But after she lost her dleight in Middle earth, he couldn't stop her from sailing over to Valinor.  
  
The lady whom lay there, had silver hair like Lord Cirdan the Shipwright and pale transuculant skin, pale fine shaped face but no pointy ears that was the trademark of an elf,or even half elf like himself.  
  
"Hmm...I shall try some special medicine, but it seems that she is very tired and needing of several days of rest" Elrond assesed by her slightly worried face, even if she was asleep guessed that she might have been running from something, her lovely face is worried, slightly streaked by terror of some thought? who was she?  
  
  
  
Serenity~  
  
Serenity was running through the endless dream, fields of stars as her beloved or once beloved Endymion chased her, shouting her name in bloody promise. She was alone, all her friends been killed trying to stop him. She was alone, she had to run, Ginzuishou kept her running, but her terror that was slowly creeping at her heart was tiring her. She wanted to stop but coudln't she had to live for her friends, her best friend Rei-chan told her, " Serenity-sama, never give up....never let him get you....you are the Hope...remember that please..live for us..." and Rei's hand dropped from her hold and there was a bright flash.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Serenity woke up with a sudden bolt, making her self dizzy but realized noone was chasing her, but she knew it had happned....where was she?  
  
  
"Ahh,,, She is awake father" a lovely voice sounded and Serenity cleared her head and looked around, immediatly , she was hit with sense of harmony and peace. Serenity looked up as two figures came near her, both lovely but nearly giggled at their ears! they were pointy! She read of elves but could they be the elves of little santa's helpers? they looked so regal and almost angelic.  
  
"Ah...I see, please lady your name, if you wish to say" Elrond gently asked in his usual calm voice.  
  
Serenity was startled to hear english!, she nearly stuttered "um...My name Serenity, just Serenity would be fine and may I ask where I am?" Serenity blinked and tried to smile at the two figures in front of her.  
  
"I am Lord Elrond, Master of Rivendell and this is my daughter Arwen Evenstar and you are currently in Rivendell , near Misty mountains"  
  
Serenity checked her ememory, She remembered there was no mountain named Misty mountains.  
  
" I do not remember a mountain on earth named 'Misty Mountains' Lord Elrond, I hope this is the earth I am from" Serenity paused, "How was I found...how long ago was it? if you please"  
  
"It was 5 days ago you were brought in by my adopted son Aragorn, he found you not far from here... Who are you Lady Serenity, you have face of the elves yet you are no elf" Elrond smiled gently, trying not to scare her.  
  
"I am...I am not sure how to say this but...I am an immortal...I presume that I am not on the earth I come from?" Serenity's own voice was wavering with fear and relief and anguish at the same time.  
  
" No I am afraid Lady Serenity...shall you rest more? or would you like to walk around this peaceful valley?" Elrond asked trying to calm her emotions, which was wavering badly in front of his own eyes visible.  
  
"No, Lord Elrond... I think I would like to look around here" Serenity was helped out of the bed and Arwen smiled saying that she might like to meet her brothers and Aragorn. Serenity never noticed the glimmer sparked in the the lovely eyes of Arwen Evenstar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
o_O;; Yeah it might be one of the first Elrond Serenity....please for those who like Elrond and Celebrian DO NOT KILL me...! please!  
  
Dream wind. 


	2. Finding a Hope

~ When the Spring comes again ~  
  
Chapter 2: Finding of a Hope  
  
AN: O_O thanks for those who have encouraged me..hey after all Elrond may not be the most popular character in the movie but I respect him a lot he is one cool elven lord ^^;;.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity was by Arwen's pursuation change out of her white dress, she wore deep midnight blue dress in simple design and wide neckline with hems embroidered in intricate silver patterns. Serenity still wore the necklace of 9 senshi rings, which herself included was small rings made of their respective gems. She held onto the rings, when Arwen asked if she wants to take it off.  
  
"No, I must remind myself, always....even with these dark memories ...I promised to live for them" Serenity's blue eyes darkened, like if light was dying in her eyes for brief moment. Then seems to hide it behind totally tranquil blue eyes.  
  
  
"Lady Serenity, I see my daughter been very busy with you" Elrond smiled solidly and nodded his head signalling that they were to meet his two sons. Elrond and Serenity moved, both graceful towards another one of the many pavillions in Rivendell.  
  
  
Serenity noticed all elves were graceful an beautiful and of immortal. Not in her usual sense of immortal but nonthless an immortal in comparison to men. She noticed the architecture and all furnitures and clothings etc, were in harmony with nature. Like her and her senshi were in tune with stars and flow of the light.Everything, reflected the high skies, stars and rythem of the stars. She still envisioned the sky piercing crystalline towers of Crystal Tokyo, the warm light in the galaxy cauldron. They played among the stars, talked with them and their energy pulsed with each of their breath.  
  
  
"Lady Serenity, will it be okay, if I may ask how or why have you reached middle earth?" Elrond gestured for her sit down in many of the benches in the delightful garden in this place.  
  
"I can't remember..., I wish not to remember....there was a men I loved so much, we fell in love so long ago...thousands of years ago. Advisor to my mother warned me of this but my mother ignored, for her my happiness that it mattered. She warned me of it also...." In blood you will pay, in blood shall your tears fall..." and it happened after being with him happily for...so long he turned evil, he suddenly wanted the greatst gift given to my bloodline, which will allow him to become ruler of all....if the power is used for evil purposes...he should have known he couldn't wield it. He killed all my faithful court members and body guards and my best friend told me to run, never let him get his hand on me so I did, and there was a bright flash, I was wishing to get away from him, anywhere that is safe and I guess this is it, but there is darkness here too.." Serenity managed to control her tears in time but still tears were pooled in her eyes  
  
  
  
"Yes, darkness that has maliced middle earth for thousands of years before is back, Even I have regrets...Only wishing I had more power to stop Isildur to destroy the evil there and then...then nothing like this would have happened." Elrond sighed, his own eyes closing as he still remembered that moment. One ring commanded his ring, if it wasn't destroyed, it wasn;t safe to use his ring Vilya freely as he pleased.  
  
"There will always be darkness, if one dies this time, another darkness will be born...as if this if light dies, another light will be born somewhere"  
  
  
"But time does not wait for us that way Lady Serenity....Only if time would stop or could be turned back...I would undo that regret I made..."  
  
"Indeed, maybe I would have too, undid the events..I could have..jsut the guardian of time have passed away...the gate is shut close...even if I could open it..I didn't dare to go through there...he would able to come through...then there would chaos in the time stream..."  
  
  
Elrond simply smiled, This strange lady was not of middle earth, perhaps Illuvatar knew who she was really, deep within, she may project an aura of purity but it seems what ever happened to her before was still haunting her in day time too.  
  
  
  
Arwen and Aragorn~  
  
"The strange lady whom she calls herself Lady Serenity seems to be a wonderful companion for my father, or I can see it she would be a wonderful one, what does Aragorn think of this Lady?" Arwen gracefully moved about, whilst wearing a white snowy dress, with twinkles of silver was embossed into it at the hem. She looked like graceful swan with silver tipped wings.  
  
"For Father's sake yes, I agree, but what ever that still chases her and haunts her thoughts it seems to be something of unforgettable...but then we all have regrets..."  
  
"We all do Estel, Even we know about fates so well..."  
  
(AN: In the book, both Aragorn and Elrond would call from time to time, especially when Aragorn is younger as 'Son' and 'Father' and Arwen would call him 'Estel' through out their lives together, even as king and queen and even as *ahem* he died of old age)  
  
Back to Elrond and Serneity  
  
"Ah! Lady Serenity, I believe you haven't had anything to eat since coming here, you must be very hungry..." Elrond inwardly smiled as something lit up her face .  
  
"Oh, I am very indeed, I never tasted Elvish food before..I hope they aren't just leaves? I did not see any farms nearby.."  
  
Elrond laughed at that, he laughed for the first time in thousand years.  
  
"No, Lady Serenity, I am sure you will be delighted, any mortal or immortal who comes to an elvish table goes away delighted, never forgetting the taste of the foods"  
  
  
Arwen and Aragorn stopped short of going towards the main dining room, at Elrond's laugh. Aragorn never heard it before from his adopted father, he always been quiet, solem and respective. Arwen haven't heard it since her mother left for Valinor.  
  
" Lord Elrond is different today, what is that amused him so much, let us see come Lady Evenstar" Aragorn nodded and they continued and sat witht he Lady Serenity adn Elrond and usual family members.  
  
The meal was taken in silence until, Arwen broke with "Father, what was that amused you so much, not so long before supper?"  
  
Elrond raised his expressive eye brow in suprise."So you did hear me laugh, Lady Serenity asked if Elves ate leaves only"  
  
Everyone broke out laughing, it was nice to hear laughs in this household. Arwen decided to stop , because Lady Serenity was blushing red from embrassement.  
  
" Sorry for my question, because we lived much to what I believe Men lives like on middle earth, according to Lord Elrond and I didn't know what Elves ate...so "  
  
"No, do not be afraid of your mistake Lady Serenity, there has been other mortals who have asked questions simpler then that, since they did not understand us...Well, Supepr is nearly over, so what do oyu think of the food, Lady Serenity?" Elrond asked smiling wryly.  
  
"They are delightful! even my palace cook never cooked so nicely! I must get the recipes for..." Serenity stopped dead, staring at the beautifuly made plate before her. And tears started to fall, Everyone stopped and waited.  
  
"Please excuse me," Serenity stood up calmly with her head bowed and walked fast out of dining room.  
  
  
Serenity~  
  
Sernity was nearly chocked with her tears for Makoto. The cook of their group, who loved anything that will delight them, cook them and usually if not on duty be found in the kitchen whipping up something delicious. She would have surely loved elvish foods. Serenity looked up to the moon that showed it's lovely face.  
"My beloved moon shed a light for my dark path I face?shall you be with me? how can I bring my dead heart back?how can I go on without them?Will you ever answer me,? Your silence seems to deafen al the stars inthe heaven...they are crying tears for their soldiers who died...you cry an ocean of tears..I feel so lonely"  
Serenity startled when a hand laid on her arm. It was Arwen.  
  
"Lady Serenity, others are concerned...did it bring back bad memeories for you? would you like to talk aboutit? I shall share that grief if it means to take your unhappiness away"   
  
"You wouldn't understand, we all were once Soldiers of stars, we wore born from the stars...One of them my friend of long years died and she loved to cook if not on duty...she loved to delight us with her cooking ever since we met as a child, her light was warm green, like in the spring, plants loved to grow under her hand"  
Serenity looked up then back at Arwen.  
  
"I still remember the sky piercing crystalline towers of my home, the magick that it possesed with my own magic infusing in to the land makign everything so calm and peaceful...An ultimate Utopia that died...without no one to look after it now"  
  
"Surely even most painful memory would pass...rest well tonight Lady Serenity, I hope no nightmares will trouble you tonight" Arwen smiled and left her silently.  
  
  
  
Elrond~  
  
Elrond watched Lady Serenity from afar, she was looking at the moon making her glow with shimmering light of the moon.  
  
"Father, you are worried about Lady Serenity" Aragorn came closer.coming into the view, wearing a fine dark moss green elven clothing.  
  
"Yes, She somehow reminds me of someone painfully well"  
  
"Will that be Lady Celebrian?"  
  
"Yes, my son...except Celebrian had more golden hair, Lady Serneity's is silver, like the moonlight she is watching now.When she woke up, I could see distant fear etched into her eyes. like some terror she would never forget"  
  
"She is like of moon, almost an illusion even to an elven eye, she seems to be one with the heavens, the stars above"  
  
"We shall watch her though I hope Mithrandir comes back soon enough for us counsel with him and let him see her for himself"  
  
"Yes, it shall be so, Father"  
  
(AN:*yes* Elrond ad Aragorn calls each other father and son)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for short chapter..:D...I am totally hectic with all the works due ~_~...  
  
My the other fic Legolas and Serenity one have only two more chapters to go!  
  
  
Dream wind 


	3. When the stars start falling

~ When the spring comes again~  
  
Chapter 3:When stars start falling  
  
:) the funny scene continued....  
  
Author's Note: yes the continuation of what might of the confrontation between Celeborn and Elrond with a new guest *_*  
  
Celeborn: " You scum! You betrayed my baby with that Atani!"  
Queen Serenity appears, looking angry  
Queen Serenity:'"You called my darling princess an Atani?!?!"  
Celeborn:" Yes! against my Celebrian she is!"  
Queen Serenity uses her scepter to turn him to Moon Ash in an instant.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity: " Mother?"  
  
both Neo-Queen Serenity and Galadrial sweatdropped  
  
Queen Serenity: " No one calls my darling princess an Atani!"  
  
Atani: men, mortal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity would walk in the gardens, singing a song or rather humming, untill 2 weeks later,she saw an old man in grey clothing, approach the cluster of building in Rivendell. Out of Curiosity Serenity moved her self from her seat and went to find Lord Elrond.  
  
Lord Elrond was already talking with the old man. Even Aragorn was there with Arwen and her two brothers.Was this some meeting?  
  
Arwen turned her head to see Serenity approaching them.  
  
" Ah! Lady Serenity come and meet one of the Istaris of Middle Earth, we elves call him Mithrandir and others call him Gandalf"  
  
The old man's eyes were filled with knowledge beyond normal means, past, present and future were all in there like if was passing piece of filmthat kept playing and presenting a different scene for him to look at.  
  
" It's good to see you child"  
  
Serneity's eyes went wide with that comment from Gandalf.  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
Gandalf nodded, before replying " Once long ago, almost the time when elves woke, Eru created two star seeds , the essence of every star, both filled with a purpose to another realm, I believe you are the one who became the Light"  
  
" What was the purpose of my existance in that realm, the place I loved so dearly?"  
  
" To be the Light of course, Eru does not always reveal till the end of the world, to explain, why he did what he did.trust him"  
  
Serenity bowed her head nodding at the same time, showing that she has understood.  
  
" There is darkness here, it's like shadow that grows"  
  
Gandalf smiled kindly,  
" Yes, that is what I came to talk about indeed there is a darkness that may threaten the entire world."  
  
Serenity's own blue eyes went wide for brief second before turning back to trained calm look.  
  
" You mean..."  
  
" Yes, you were brought here to fight that darkness, we all have to unite"  
  
" Now, I wish to speak to Elrond privatly"  
  
Other five, nodded and each went different way.Serenity glanced back once as she went and found disturbingly, both Gandalf and Elrond looking at her.  
  
  
  
Elrond and Gandalf~  
  
  
" So is that what she is? a being of star?" Elrond carefully asekd as he paced aorund his private study. " But then which star was she?"  
  
Gandalf smiled kindly at the question "She is of the first, ever shining one, the eternally shining silver star, All Ainu, Maia and Valar know about they exclaimed at her creation 'Oh! may it ever be blessed with power to defeat the darkness! the eternally shining silver star!' Eru was ever so pleased, but they shunned the dark counter star, origin of all darkness"  
  
Elrond already have raised his expressive eye brows in question to Gandalf's story. " So this lady have no idea about the entire origin of herself?"  
  
" Yes, that is to be as it is now, I have given her enough to information, as it was told by Eru to be as it is"  
  
" I guess as much for Eru's explanation for all things, I hope thing turn out well for her"  
  
" She is a blessed one, one of her only kind, she will not fall, she was to be reborn always"  
  
Elrond pitited Lady Serenity at that point, what kind of life was it, if you were always to be reborn, each time, living almost same life?Elrond thought he have found some darkness, sadness and winter frigid fragility behind her trained expressions. Like if she had the fate of the world on her shoulders.  
  
" Well, I better go and see Aragorn now, think carefully of the burden she carries with herself in her heart and be kind to her" Gandalf said as he left to look for Aragorn.  
  
  
Serenity~  
  
Serenity pondered as she looked around now quiet familiar garden of Rivendell, she was taking Elvish lessons from Arwen, who was patient and understanding. Serenity, even as a queen enver was academically advantaged, unlike her kind blue haired friend Ami, whom every student wanted to be as smart as her.  
  
Serenity managed to revive the dead language of the White Moon for their own use within the palace. But to think, that she knows, 4 different languages, she was sure Ami would have been proud, she would have loved to learn this language, Minako would have admired the art works and the buildings and the beauty that surrounds this place.Rei would have loved this place for spiritual calmness, Makoto would have delighted to become the head cook of the kitchen and churn out something delicious for them all the time. Michiru would play and sing delightful music and try the strange musical intruments of Middle Earth. Haruka would hunt and train with Elrond's sons or go on a trip with Aragorn. Setsuna would been busy securing this place, cheking if everything was safe, and proabably be watcher, living from one place to another, constantly watching over them. Saturn would do the same, following Setsuna around. oh, and her daughter, her darling daughter would have been a lady also like Arwen. Serneity was deep in her thoughts, when Elrond approached.  
  
" Lady Serenity"  
  
Serenity spun around with a small shock written in her features.  
  
" Ah! I was to much deep in thought, is something wrong, Lord Elrond?"  
  
Elrond shook his head, and asked her instead "Would you like to cometo a council meeting tomorrow?"  
  
"A council meeting?"  
  
' Yes, of the representatives of the free peoples of theMiddle Earth, try to somehow find a way to destroy the evil that looms so near"  
  
' Of course! of Course! I will help in anyway!"  
  
Serenity was glad enough to help what she can for Elrond's kindness.  
  
  
Next day~  
  
  
Elrond quietened the council before announcing Serenity's introduction.  
  
" Today we are to meet a new member of my household, Lady Serenity, please come up"  
  
Serenity came up , steeling ehrself against the possible commentaries, but her stance before them was well trained authorative and regal posture. She has done so many times before, it was natural to her.She was wearing snow white elven dress with tiny silver decoaration and a light silvery white cape over her shoulder.  
  
First one to say something was of course an elf, he stood out from all of them.  
  
"Ah!the stars have blessed you! Surely you can not be Elbreth the Lady of the Stars!" He wryly smiled, and and kissed her hand lightly " Prince Legolas from Mirkwood Forest" He introduced himself, so did other elves. Others were less expressive, their cautions appearant within their gestures.Serenity expected as such, reminding her of the old Tokyo days, befoer the purification.  
  
Serenity then sat down next to Aragorn for the rest of the meeting. Serenity understood finally about the evil that threatened this peaecful place. She was glad, there is someone like Lord Elrond could actually gather them, and initiate the fight against the evil. Looking around at each idfferent races, without Lord Elrond's initiation or their respect for Lord Elrond noone would agree on anything at all.She was grateful she was being cared for by him and his family.  
  
Elrond tiredly sat down when everyone started arguing, she admired Elf Legolas's determination to destroy the evil, Boromir from Gondor's love for his country, Frodo he halfling's braveness, but they all had one common thing, they will not be willing to forget the some of the bitter pasts that occured between them.  
  
Only Aragorn didn't jump in to the arguement, along with Elrond's advisor and his other household meber she couldn't put her name to and Frodo. Serenity looked at the arguing lot worriedly then back at the evilring that stood, to her ears, chanting an evil song into them, feeding ont he anger that existed.  
  
Until all stopped when Frodo announced that he will be the one to take the ring back. Serenity blinked rapidly before stopping dead to look at Frodo, admiring his braveness, despite being the most smallest of them all. Serenity was tall, tall as Aragorn, and so was others there except he Dwarves.  
  
Elrond finally asked her, ' Lady Serenity, your have too lived a long time, both good and bad in your own world do you wish to say something of the current situation?"  
  
Serenity carefulyl eyed them all, deciding not to penetrate or purify them them before speaking.  
  
" Evil that ring carried is great, it will feed on anything that is negative, wether it be anger or and small arguement or discontentment, it will intensify it, making it worse, untill it dominates our heart and soul...though I thought I destroyed Chaos the origin of all evil, I guess it hasn't died. Yes, but someone will have to go with Frodo, for I believe Frodo isn't to face this burden alone, I know what it is like to face such a big burden. I shall if Lord ELrond allows me to, anyone else?"  
  
  
Legolas immediatly volanteered, then so did Aragorn and Gimli and somehow the hidden riends of Frodo who mamanged to reveal themselves. Serenity smiled at Elrond " Well looks like things might have a ray of hope shinig down on us, will you allow me to go with them, Lord Elrond?"  
  
Elrond looked into the eyes of smiling Lady Serenity, almost like if he could connect to them, as part of himself, can he let go of this emotion fragile lady? into the darkness that is marching? will she have to die and be reborn just for the sake of fighting this evil?  
  
" Of course Lady Serneity, but you may like to stop if you go past the great forest of Lothlorien, Lady Galadrial is very wise, she may help you further"  
  
Elrond felt a littel bitter about it, said nothing in his expresison.  
  
  
Late evening~  
  
Serenity packed already for her journey, she looked at the stars and the crescent moon, it was so serene, she enjoying her last stay Rivendell.  
  
" Lady Serneity"  
  
" Lord Elrond!, how can I ever thank you for your kindness? I am not sure, if you thought I was ungrateful for oyur wonderful hospitality all these times...I am sorry if it sounded like that at the meeting"  
  
" No, Lady Serenity, I can not stop you from going, but being fragile in emotion, may test your heart when you face the darkness outside this sanctuary"  
  
Elrond carefully looked at Serenity, who looked startled, her blue eyes going wide.  
  
"Oh no! what had happened have scarred me,my heart forever, but that won't stop me from fighting another evil, I will mourn for my friends always but this evil must be destroyed"  
  
" What do you think of this place?"  
  
  
" It's Delightful, wonderful another Utopia, I wish I could stay here but I must go on,perhaps try to make my own place when and if the darkness falls."  
  
Elrond sm he asked her " Promie under this moonlight you will come back alive"  
  
Serenity smiled back, but bit wryly " I will, I promise under this moonlight I will live to come back"  
  
Elrond smiled and kissed her hand and walked away, thinking of the sensation that burned in his heart when his lips touched her soft elegant hand, Elrond smiled ironically tohims elf before going to bed himself.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
O_O;; sorry I am late~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter's title will be: When my heart left with you  
  
Poor Elrond, he still doesn't know and is going to be hell of confused lore master!No don't worry she isn't going to al the way to Gondor..since I am twisting the story to my own way O_O;;  
  
Dream wind 


	4. When my heart left with you

~ When the Spring comes again~  
  
Chapter 3: When My heart left with you.  
  
AN: I know, corny title XP...I am having a bad creativity slump!  
  
Well here I present the 3rd chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity breathed in the fresh air, then walked fairly fast down a series of stairs to the ground where she was to meet the fellowship. Just before, she had another talk with Lord Elrond, this time she gave a solemn oath, as Lord Elrond said, that she has to live.  
  
  
[Flash back]  
  
"Lady Serenity" Elrond carefully spoke her name.  
  
"Good morning Lord Elrond! ah! the birds seems to be giving a praise for finally the light is fighting together against the darkness," Serenity said almost cheerfully but stopped when Elrond's own eyes looked darker then usual.  
  
"Something greatly bad happened, Lord Elrond?" Serenity carefully asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"No, Lady Serenity, my family is still worried because of your emotional fragility and some events to come may tear your heart apart, and surely we can not just stand by the side and watch it happen. But as I have assured them , that you have promised last night that you will be alive to come back to Imaldris but are you sure?"  
  
Serenity smiled, masking her saddened face. "Surely a soldier can face another battle, for she can not weep and grieve for her friends always, but to fight another battle if that will bring the rest of the world peace and harmony"  
  
"You always seemed be afraid of your fate, I wish that this one may not end so"  
  
"Lord Elrond, I am to give an Oath that will last beyond the stars, for all eternity even if the stars themselves have dimmed out" Serenity paused then took out something from her pocket, which Elrond didn't see any place for.  
  
"Here, Lord Elrond accept this token of my promise, be assured and rest your mind of my fate"  
  
Elrond recieved a Necklace with a crescent moon shaped pendent with shimmering glow to the silver metal with a luminious gem in the middle.Elrond looked up in question.  
  
"The Gem in the middle will always shimmer except when I die, it shall stop shimmering then but when I am reborn it shall glow again. It was a gift from one of my court member...she was wonderful at crafting magickal objects" Serenity said with a sad smile, as if looking back at her past.  
  
"Thank you, I shall keep it close to me, I hope rest of the fellowship treats you well, for may Illuvatar bless you, come Fellowship is coming together now"  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
  
Serenity sighed and waved at the place she has lived in peace for last three weeks. It wa an unforgettable place, she hoped jsut that things will turn out and that she be alive in the end, where ever this quest will take her.  
  
  
She talked mainly to Aragorn, whom now she knows most then rest of the fellowship. Serenity supposed Elf Legolas was also an amiable character, a good friend to Aragorn, since he says he has known Aragorn since Aragorn was a child.  
  
"Lady Serenity, what do you hope to seek here? this quest is dangeorus as the one you left behind just a different quest this time" Aragorn asked, looking slightly sideways to see Serenity's reaction. Her face frawned for a fleeting moment before it smoothed out to a trained regal look she wore always.  
  
" I hope to seek my self, my heart and my redemption, Aragorn, as you know, like the elves, I have lived thousands of years, in those years, much meditation on the meaning of life has become clear to me, much I am a Queen, I always be soldier also, nothing can change that so I tried to make most of the things we had, our own emotions to what we have... I was different, when I was barely 14 years old, I never knew it our bring out a side of me I would have never noticed...|"  
Serenity paused before continuing again,"...I suppose if you saw someone yoou loved dearly, turn against you, your world is shattered, but as I resided here, I decided that soldier should never give up, until the last moment not till death even in my next life time I would still fight"  
  
"Does that sadden you you? knowing that is the life you are to live forever?" Aragorn asked, curious.  
  
"Yes , sometimes, but not always...sometimes after defeating the evil there is this bliss, knowing at least the evil has gone..I felt that so many times."  
  
  
Both fell silent, thinking different things. Gandalf silently quickly glanced when they stopped for a short rest. Legolas on duty on watch out, as everyone agreeed he has the best of physical senses to alert them.  
  
"Dear child, your heart is heavy will you not rest easy even for a moment?" Gandalf asked Serenity who startled out of her reverie or deep thought.  
  
"Gandalf, no not really I can't not when my heart feels so heavy, how can onerest so easily? both in body and in spirit?life is not always fair"  
  
Gandalf slowly nodded smiling uneasily to eiher himself or Serenity.  
  
"Yes, you are right, very right...how times go fast"  
  
Serenity blinked and tried look for her wrist watch and realised it was no longer there, realised she was still partial to her old world, nothing could tear her away from her past for certain? right? nothinghave ever done it before..so how can this world can take away the painful past?  
  
  
Rivendell~  
  
"Father you worry so hard, should you not rest? the gem is glowing, Lady Serenity is fine, and I believe if she is alive then so is the fellowship" Arwen said as she climbed a small flight of stairs, where Elrond looked over the beautiful fall near Rivendell.  
  
"Aye, Arwen, tis it is, but also worried of the news from other parts of the middle earth, the evil that resides in MirkWood and the army that Saruman creates, a hideous creation that is violation of Illuvatar, Sadly last of all our times are ending here, not many will be staying back in middle earth, sometimes maybe I wished my brother chose to be an Elvinkind as well, leaving me behind all those thousands of years ago. both of my parents whom have become elves and are happy in Aman...but yet until this ring I wear forshakes it's power, I can not rest, be a subject to the One Ring"  
  
"But, I shall be remain back, Estel and I perhaps recieve the Doom Illuvatar have bestowed on Mankind, which Estel tells me that man shall be free of this physical world, one can fly among the stars and here them sing. If that was the doom Illuvatar have bestwed on Mankind, it shall not be so bad, for Estel is the last of Numenorean, which still the last of the noble blood from Numenorean flows through his veins, I shall be content, with him I shall be with him even in the far flung stars, watching over the world we have left."  
  
Elrond sighed, and wished sometimes that his mother in law did not take steps to ensure Arwen's choice of soulmate in Aragorn, Did Lady Galadrial already knew the future and took steps to make it happen?He did not wish for his precious daughter to remain behind in a world where it will be filled with Mankind.He has set Estel a set of task, he knew he would despair but never give up the hope. If everything goes alright, Estel would achieve his desire, and the set of tasks that was assigned to him. Unlike Beren and Luthien, they would live long life but that did not consol him at all.  
  
"Must you stay here, in a world that will be filled with Mankind?" Elrond asked, still watching the brilliant crescent moon in the silent peaceful nightsky.  
  
"Yes, for my destiny was to be with him, and it shall be so, as was Luthien's" Arwen answered calmly back not affected by his plea.  
  
Elrond nodded then "You should rest now, for the night is high all needs rest "  
  
Arwen smiled and bowed lightly before going back to her quarters. For Elrond he sat in his chamber and deeply thought until he decided that he should rest for awhile.  
  
  
Serenity~  
  
Serenity walked, still deep in thought, until all her senses suddenly hit an evil energy a large amount of it. Her head snapped up seeing Gandalf struggle to hold back an Avlanche obviously send by someone, without thought Serenity immediatly flung out her power and helped Gandalf hold it back, Gandalf looked at her and smiled then yelled out to the others, "Hurry go! go past here! get out of here fast as you can! NOW!" last word was almost bellowed out in effort to hold back the raging mountain. Serenity grimaced at the situation, elf Legolas led the others, but looked back in regret of not being able to do anything. Serenity felt helpless, then frawning deeply before with her might and strength freed her magickal power blasting back the dark power that spoke to the ears of the now enraged mountain. Serenity knew this would almost drain her but it was the only way.With her the pwoer blazed, like if sun has risen around her, her eyes were blazing electric blue and hair a glowing silverish color flying in a swirl all around her.Her power was felt across the lands, even in Rivendell, when all magickal objects and magick that was left in this middle earth of goodness struggled to respond to her magick's call.It's as if all everything of goodness listened to her, like if she was their mistress.  
  
  
Gandalf felt the power that was of pure goodness, a power that could overwhelm the power that seems everything inthis place would listen to, power that would go against the power of Sauron squarly but in the end would kill her for using tremendous amount of power, for he knew she could do more magick, infinitly stronger then this one she has unleashed.  
  
Gandalf smiled after the bright light died down and saw her go down to her knees, tired.  
  
"My child, you have done very well, your power was felt across land I am sure, things may change but now we should get down and rest before journeying onto the Lothlorien forest"  
  
Serneity looked up at Gandalf smiled very tiredly before struggled to get up, immediatly, she saw Elf Legolas with Boromir come back with the horse they took.  
  
"Lady Serenity! you are ...you can't even get up! you shouldn't..." Legolas quietly said as he helped her on to the horse start leading the rest of the group down to the other side, Serenity saw a vast forest stretched out.  
  
"That is Lothlorien forest, where the Lady Galadrial resides, her wisdom is oneof the oldest on middle earth, also mother in law to Lord Elrond, for Lady Celebrian hailed from here" Legolas explained as they stopped for a short while before cotinuing on their road. Serenity wondered, what coudll wait for her there? something certainly was...yet she did nothave much of clue what that be.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for not updating :) my parents were bothering me to find a job for the summer(yes it's Australia down here) and try to frantically finish my documentry project for oneof my subjects! arghh what a terribly busy day spent phours andhours on editing shooting etc! NOW I knw why actors, actresses , directors, editors etc get paid a lot! it kill one's patience! it did to me anyways :)  
  
  
dream wind  
  
  
ps. you will review right :)? so I know how the story is going! really I believe I am first to try this coupling! and yup she meets Galadrial and Celeborn next. O_o;; 


End file.
